


21% Chance

by Bittie752, larxenethefirefly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittie752/pseuds/Bittie752, https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a 78.86% chance he would regret this. It was up to Rose and the remaining 21.14% to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21% Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tkross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkross/gifts).



> Happy birthday tkross!! This was a joint effort between the two of us, and we hope you like it!!!

He should have kept his big mouth shut. Finally after dancing around it for so very long, they had been so close to what he craved. Rose had backed him against the console as he attacked her mouth with his own. Her fingers were buried in his hair. His hands were underneath her jumper, stroking bits of skin he’d been itching to touch since the first time he saw her in a bikini.

And then she had asked one question.

 

"Are you going to regret this in the morning?  ‘Cause I’m not." Her lips found his neck while he babbled out an answer.

"Probably and by probably I mean that there is a 78.8596 percent chance that I’ll regret this the moment we’re done. Not that it won’t be brilliant, it’s just I don’t normally do these sort of primitive things. That thing you were doing just then felt bloody brilliant." He felt Rose step out of arms and her fingers disentangle from his locks. "Wait Rose what are you…?"

"No. I won’t do this if you’re gonna regret it, Doctor." She lowered her head but not before he saw the tears form in her eyes. "If this isn’t what you want, if I’m not what you want, that’s fine. But I won’t do this unless it’s going to mean something to you." She hurried out of the room.

He had tried to go after her but the TARDIS had hidden her room and now he was stuck there alone on the jump seat with only his thoughts for company.  What had he just done?  Finally he was letting himself have what he wanted and he told her that he’d regret it.  Rose had probably taken it to mean that he’d regret her and that was patently untrue.

Regrets, regrets, regrets. 

He regretted that things ended just now instead of progressing.  He regretted that he hadn’t accompanied her to her room just now.  And what exactly was he going to regret after it was over?

The fact that it he’d done it at all?  Probably not.

The fact that it was over? Yes, of course.

The fact that he would only have a few decades more to spend with her instead of the centuries that that he wanted?  He sighed, that was the kicker.  Once he started that sort of relationship with Rose he wouldn’t be able to stop.  The only question that remained was, was it better to have decades worth of fond memories or a lifetime of wondering what could have been?

His mind made up, he headed down the corridor towards Rose’s room.

~oOo~

Rose scrubbed her face clean of makeup and blinked back the tears.  It wasn’t worth crying over.  At least this way she knew for certain that it would never happen.  She was no one’s regret, no one’s mistake. 

Quickly, she pulled on a pair of flannel pyjamas, brushed her teeth and left her en suite.   What she needed now was a good night’s sleep, one where she hopefully wouldn’t be dreaming of the alien git in the other room.

She had just pulled back the duvet when there was a soft knock on the door.

Rose frowned at her door, and then turned back to bed. “I’m going to bed,” she announced as she pulled the covers over her. “Silly human that I am, I need sleep.”

The Doctor opened the door anyway, and she glared, making sure that she was firmly covered. “You left before I could finish,” he said, his hair a disaster.

“You made your point pretty clear,” Rose muttered, rolling over so her back was facing him.

She could hear the Doctor pace before the dip of the mattress announced his arrival. “Rose,” he insisted. “You know I can talk for, wellll, the universe, really, but especially when I panic. And you, you marvelous, precious girl… you scare me.”

Rose sat up, pulling the duvet with her, and stared at him as he kneeled in front of her. “I scare you?” She asked, incredulously. “I’m just a shop girl, Doctor. You’re a 900 year old alien who’s the closest to a god this universe has to offer, and  _I_  scare  _you_?

“The point,” he stressed, “is that while there’s a 78.8596 percent chance of me regretting this, you didn’t stick around to see if the 21.1404 percent won out.”

She looked at him warily. “Is this the 21 percent or 78?”

“Twelve point one…” he stopped, and then exhaled. “Doesn’t matter. I realized something important.”

The Doctor simply stared at her, and Rose fidgeted when he didn’t continue. “Are you gonna tell me or do I have to guess?”

“Right. Yeah.” He sighed, and then re-positioned himself so that he was sitting cross-legged. “I realized that I’d rather have a few decades of happiness with you, experiencing everything we could together, then live a lifetime of regret and wondering what could have been.” He swallowed, his hand reaching towards hers before he stopped, and it dropped back into his lap. “If I can have this one happiness…”

She reached over and captured his hand in between hers. “No regrets?”

His eyes were dark, solemn, but she saw the honesty and slight vulnerability shining through. “No regrets,” he repeated.

Unlike the kiss in the console room, which was on an impulse and fueled by the fact that they had escaped death by a hair, this was deliberate. Rose let the duvet fall and sat on her knees, then leaned forward and, after hesitating, pressed her lips to his.

The Doctor responded almost immediately, his free hand moving to cradle the back of her head as he returned the gentle pressure. Rose settled more firmly above him, and she tentatively opened her mouth to run her tongue over his bottom lip; his reaction was almost desperate as he matched her movement, his tongue darting out to taste her before he liked what he found and set up camp.

Rose gasped as he tilted their heads to get a better angle, and though he was slightly clumsy he quickly got the hang of it and was soon kissing her back firmly, assuringly. Rose moved one hand to tangle in his hair, still gripping his hand in the other.

The Doctor let out a deep sigh as she began trailing kisses down his neck, gradually lying back until his head was resting on one of Rose’s abundance of pillows and she was stretched out on top of him. His hand was moving up and down her back distractedly, especially since her thin sleep shirt had ridden up and he wasn’t touching her bare skin so much as caressing it. Rose shivered as she made sure to leave a mark on his neck, and after kissing it she looked back at him.

His eyes were dark, the normal chocolate seeming to shimmer with cobalt. The Doctor had explained early on that his irises contracted inward rather than made smaller, and the ‘cracks’ that resulted were perfectly normal. She had always thought the effect was gorgeous, but seeing it now and knowing that she had caused it, it looked like a masterpiece.

“Why me?” she asked, as she looked at the gorgeous, flushed and aroused alien beneath her. “What makes me so special?”

“Because you’re Rose,” he said, simply, and his hand moved from the distracting patterns he was drawing on the small of her back to cup her cheek. “You’re my Rose.”

“You’re my Doctor?” At his nod her hands moved to start unbuttoning his oxford.

She undressed him slowly while his hands did their best to distract her- ghosting across her curves, running his thumbs over her breasts, sliding a palm up her back as the other caressed her arse. He didn’t touch her in the place that was slowly driving her mad, though; he waited until she had disposed of everything but his pants before he pulled her back to him to kiss her once more.

Rose lost herself in the kiss, her legs framing his hips as she lightly pressed down on his growing erection. She smiled to herself when he arched up to meet her, but she kept herself out of the way as her lips trailed down his neck and to his chest. After planting two kisses where his hearts beat out a rapid rhythm, she teased his nipples with teeth and tongue until he moaned. Only when he had surrendered to his desires did she finally grind down on him, the feeling of him hard against her making her clench from a blend of desire, awe and trepidation- it had been a long time, after all. And she still didn’t know what made him writhe.

She kept herself against him as she removed her thin shirt and kicked off her shorts, leaving her in nothing but her knickers. The Doctor’s gaze zeroed in on her chest and his hands immediately went there, discovering almost immediately the right combination of pressure and movement that made her gasp and squirm against him. “You’re so beautiful,” he said, voice slightly hoarse. “Rose…”

“Tell me how to please you,” she replied, worried. “I don’t want to…”

He pulled her into a long kiss, moving her hands to the waistband of his pants. “Just be yourself,” he murmured. “We can figure out the rest together.”

She swallowed and moved his hands to her knickers, and together they removed the final barriers. With a hand trembling from disbelief and joy, she reached out to trace his length before wrapping her fingers around him and soon bringing him to a full erection with a few strokes as his thumbs rubbed maddening circles on the inside of her thighs. “Do we need protection?” she asked and gasped when he dipped a finger inside her.

“Sterile,” he replied, sitting up and dragging her towards him so he could capture one breast in his mouth, Rose’s center flush against the base of cock; she groaned as she angled her hips and rocked against him, her clit bumping into his length and setting her already scattered nerves of fire. She ran her fingers through his hair as the other collected the moisture beading on his tip, rubbing it around the head of his cock with light touches that were barely enough stimulation. He longed to roll them over and taste the wetness that he could feel against him, but he refrained, vowing that soon, he would make Rose scream with just his tongue and fingers and show her that the ‘Time’ in Time Lord wasn’t just a pretty label.

“Need you,” she panted in his ear. “Please, Doctor…”

He gave her nipple one last lick before he helped position her over his cock. One of her hands was already around it to guide him to her entrance; he looked at her, her face flushed and hair mussed from his hands, and pressed his forehead to hers. “No regrets,” he said.

“No regrets,” Rose replied, and slowly sank down on him.

He let out a long, low groan as he felt her envelop him, surround him with her burning center and making his brain fizzle and curl up, whimpering in pleasure. He stayed still while she adjusted, her hand tight in his hair as the other clutched his thigh. Only when Rose rocked against him and pressed her lips tightly against his did his grip on her waist tighten and he helped her develop a quick and steady rhythm, kissing her slowly in direct counterpart to their established rise and fall.

She discovered that he liked it when she ground against him after taking him to the hilt; he found out that she liked it when he was a little rough on her clit. Though his time sense had mostly fled he knew it was twenty minutes and sixteen point eight two seconds later that Rose threw her head back and opened her mouth in a silent scream. Since he had been barely holding back until she came, it took two more thrusts before he gave in to the inferno and was consumed by the flood of hormones and pleasure as Rose sagged against him.

His arms were wrapped tightly around her until the sensation passed, and once his hearts stopped racing and he caught his breath did he reluctantly pull away from her warm embrace to grab a washcloth the TARDIS had provided and clean them up. Rose burrowed under the covers as he discarded it, immediately returning to her side to spoon up behind her and wrap her up completely in his grasp.

Rose stretched as she awoke alone in her bed the next morning.  Certain muscle that hadn’t been used in a while ached, she realized with a smile.  That soreness was tangible proof as to what had happened last night.  She hadn’t really expected him to stay the entire time she slept, even though she had been a little disappointed.  There was no way he would have been able to stay still long enough for her to get in her eight hours.

Quickly, Rose went to the bathroom, took a hot shower and dressed.  As she finished her hair and makeup she wondered if he was going to pretend that last night hadn’t happened.  He had assured her that he wouldn’t, but he was known for backtracking. With a sigh, she stepped back into her room intent on finding out, one way or another, what he was thinking.

“Oh good, you’re up,” the Doctor said as he breezed into her room.  Rose noted that he was fully dressed and carrying a breakfast tray.  “Although it might have been nice to wake you.”  Carefully he set the tray, full of tea and toast, on her bureau.  He wrapped his arms around her waist.  “I sort of hoped you’d have a few less clothes on.”

Rose snorted. “I think you’ll find that you are the one that got dressed first.”  Relief filled her as she finally believed that he wasn’t going to try to force things back to the way they were.

“Did I?” He scrunched his nose. “Well that wasn’t exactly the brightest idea I’ve ever had.”

Her fingers traced the swirls on his tie.   “And you’re supposed to be a genius.”

“Not at this apparently.” Bending forward, he acted like he was going to kiss her but stopped just before their lips met again.  “Is this okay?  You know… Kissing you whenever I like?”

She giggled.  “Yes Doctor, I’d say that was more than okay.”  Without over thinking, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.  Before he could react, she slipped out of his arms and crossed the room to grab a piece of toast.

The Doctor let out an indignant whimper cause Rose to laugh once more.  “So where are you planning to take us today, Doctor?” She grinned at him, taking a big bite of toast, a small bit of jam clung to her bottom lip.

“You mean you want to go somewhere other than back to bed?” he teased, moving back to her side. Leaning over he pressed his lips to the corners of her mouth, his tongue darting out to remove the sticky substance from her skin.

She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. “Exactly,” she replied breathily.

Grinning, he pulled away from her. “I figured we could go to Rotkss IV.  Beautiful sandy beaches and crystal clear water. I even booked us a private cabana.” He grabbed a cuppa and took a large gulp.

“Just an excuse to see me in a bikini then?”

His eyes darkened as he looked at her. “Oh no. These beaches are clothing optional and I think I’ll opt to go without the bathing suit.  How about you?”

Her eyes never left his as she reached down and yanked her shirt over her head.  “Race you to the console room.”


End file.
